


Mistletoe

by uptownwarblerr5



Series: Twelve Days of Ficmas - Niff [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Day Ten, Fluff, M/M, Smut, blaine and jeff are working together, blaine loves playing the matchmaker, lots of mistletoe, or should i say plotting, sebastian is only mentioned, twelve days of ficmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Jeff wants Nick to kiss him. Blaine helps him out.





	

“Don’t move, hang on.” Nick said as he stepped out from under the mistletoe that was hanging in the classroom door. “Okay, you can come over now.”  
Jeff laughed at his best friend, dodging the mistletoe to go and stand next to him. Blaine walked up beside them, nudging Nick with his elbow.  
“You know, there’s a perfectly unavailable piece of mistletoe for you to be under.” Blaine laughed, glancing at Jeff - which Nick thankfully didn’t notice.  
“This is an all boys school. I’m straight. If anything, you should be under it.” Nick replied.  
“Oh, I plan to be.” Blaine laughed, earning a look from both Nick and Jeff. Nick fished his phone out of his pocket as it  began to ring, walking out into the hall to answer it. Jeff turned to Blaine again, looking at him sadly. “I’m never going to get him to kiss me.”  
“It’s okay Jeff, you will. We just need to try a bit harder.” Blaine comforted him. “We’ll just put so much mistletoe in here that he’ll have to kiss you.”  
“That’s actually not a bad idea… maybe it should be in our dorm room though, that’s the place he’s most likely to go.” Jeff suggested.  
“Oh yeah, I’m sure _that’s the reason_ you want it in your dorm room. Think you might get lucky there Jeff?” Blaine laughed, earning a punch in the arm from Jeff. Jeff went to bite back when Nick came back into the room.  
“Who was on the phone?” Jeff asked.  
“Just my mum. Something about coming home for Christmas. I love my family and everything, don’t get me wrong, but I’d rather spend it here at Dalton with you guys.” Nick replied.  
“Aw, Nick, I knew you loved us.” Blaine laughed.  
“Oh whatever Blaine, go hook up with Sebastian.” Nick laughed, dragging Jeff out of the room. They went into the senior commons, Nick sitting on the couch while Jeff sat on the floor in front of the fireplace. He pulled out his phone to text Blaine, making sure Nick couldn’t see what he was writing.  
_I’m with Nick in the senior commons. Find all the mistletoe you can and go put it in my room._  
Sure thing, already on it.  
Jeff pocketed his phone, picking up a pillow and throwing it at Nick.  
“You’ll pay for that one Sterling.” Nick laughed, picking up a pillow and walking over Jeff, hitting him with it continuously. Jeff stood up and ran to the couch, grabbing a pillow and hitting Nick over the head with it. They kept up their pillow fight until they were laughing so much they could hardly stand up. Jeff only hoped Blaine was done when Nick suggested going back to their dorm. They walked back down the hall, passing Blaine who nodded at Jeff. Jeff held his breath as Nick opened the door to their dorm, walking in after him and shutting the door. Both boys gasped as they looked up as every inch of the ceiling was covered in mistletoe. This is your moment Jeff. Go for it. Jeff glanced at Nick before pressing forward, kissing him hard on the mouth. Nick tensed up for a moment before kissing back, resting his hands on Jeff’s waist. Jeff licked at Nick’s bottom lip, asking for entrance which Nick happily granted. They stayed like that for a while before Jeff felt something hard pressing against his leg. He pulled away and looked down, smirking at Nick.  
“Don’t give me that look, you’re hard too!” Nick said, flicking his eyes towards Jeff’s hard-on.  
“How about we fix that?” Jeff said, walking backwards with Nick until they toppled onto the bed. He kissed Nick again as the brunette straddled him, grinding against him. Jeff reached his hands up to unbutton Nick’s shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and onto the floor. He did the same with his own shirt, never once breaking their kiss. All of a sudden he felt Nick’s hands at the waistband of his pants, popping the button and unzipping them. He went to undo Nick’s pants, noticing that the shorter boy had already done so. He eased his hand into Nick’s pants, rubbing him through his boxers. Nick moaned, threading his hands into Jeff’s hair and pulling harshly. It was Jeff’s turn to moan as he pulled his hands from Nick’s pants, palming himself instead. Nick brought a hand down to slap Jeff’s away, moving his body up to grind against the blonde. Jeff threw his head back before pulling Nick close and kissing him hungrily. He could feel himself getting close as Nick rutted against him, pulling away from the kiss to rest his head on Nick’s shoulder.  
“Oh god, Nick -” Jeff moaned as he came, only vaguely aware of the now-sticky underwear that was clinging to him. He could tell that Nick was close as well from the way that he rutted up against him desperately. “Come on Nick, you’re almost there. Cum for me.”  
Nick’s hips stuttered a few times before stilling in Jeff’s lap as he moaned loudly. Both boys regained their breathing before looking at each other curiously. Nick kissed Jeff softly, laying down on his side and bringing Jeff down with him.  
“Um, Nick? So… are you, you know -” Jeff started.  
“Straight? Apparently not.” Nick laughed. “I don’t know what I am, but I do know that I like you, Jeff.”  
“Do you wanna be with me?” Jeff asked cautiously.  
“I would love that.” Nick replied, kissing him again.


End file.
